All I ask
by LittleRed88
Summary: She just wants one last night where he is hers and she is his, even if its just pretending, even if he'll never truly be hers. Will he regret his choices or will she move on to someone else who can love her the way she wants, Not even the Author knows.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I recommend listening to Adele's 'all I ask' to accompany this chapter._

* * *

"luce we need to talk" His words made the blondes heart ache, she knew this was coming, it was only a matter of time "I don't think I can do this anymore, not after... you know". She took in a shaky breath "Lisanna came back, its okay Natsu I understand but..."

She turned to him with a bitter sweet smile, her golden locks framing her face giving her an angelic glow "won't you please just let me have this one night where I am yours, and you are mine even if it's just pretend?" His onyx eyes widened at her words "luce..." before he could finish she cut in with a voice full of sorrow, "please Natsu let me have this".

The salmon haired man gave a sigh as he moved close to the blonde, a sigh escaped his lips as his hands reached for her face, cupping her cheeks in his ever warm hands tilting her face towards his whispering "I guess I owe you that much, huh?" with those last words their lips met, they had kissed many a time but this was different. Before it had been lustful and rushed; now it was slow but strong, passionate with undertones of sadness.

The two bodies were slowly rid of all clothing, his strong tanned body pressed tightly against her voluptuous milky one, hands moving with ease as they had many times before knowing exactly where to go. She tangled her hands in his salmon hair as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips, moving them to her soft pink bed their lips only ever parting for short breaths and subtle moans. He laid her upon the warm comforter and drank in the beautiful woman under him, "why couldn't he just love her like she wanted him to" that thought had passed through his mind a number of times these past few months, he wishes it could be her but it just wasn't and it broke his heart to know that he was hurting such an incredible person.

She watched the man as he kissed down her body as if worshiping a lover, covering every inch of her porcelain skin with his slightly tan rough lips. His hand busy caressing her chest as she let slow low moans escape her plump pink lips, she allowed her hands to move from his soft hair to trace the contours of this strong back as if to memorize the exact feel of having him in her hands. He rose towards her face once more capturing her lips in another slow burning kiss, she opened her legs further to allow him to kneel comfortably between them, she could feel his hard heated member pressed against her entrance.

He gradually begin to enter her, both parties letting out moans and sighs of pleasure, their bodies melding together oh so perfectly. They slowly began rocking together in a rhythm that can only be achieved with repetition and many late nights, their speed grew and grew till both were nothing but two sweat glistened bodies clinging tightly to each other, lost in one another completely. She reached her climax with a loud moan of his name and he hers.

As they both lie there in the afterglow, her blonde locks tangled and sticking to her back as she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat slow to a relaxed rhythm. His onyx eyes observed the woman who loved him ever so much, he watched her eyes flutter shut and all the sorrow leave her face as she slipped into the comforting hands of the night but not before she muttered a heart wrenching "thank you Natsu..." . He decided to wait until she was deep asleep before he'd leave.

He gave her one finale kiss and opened the window by her bedside and left. The sound of her window being closed awoke the blonde and with that she knew that he was gone and their finale night was over, the pain filled tears of her long lived unrequited love hit her like a tsunami. As the tear continued to fall she wrapped herself up in the blankets they had made love on and eventually fell asleep due to the sheer exhaustion of the past year and their bitter sweet love affair.

* * *

AN: Hello LittleRed here, first off I don't own any characters used here those rights are reserved by Hiro Mashima. This is my first ever fic so any and all advice or constructive criticism is welcome :3. now you could listen to the Adele version however I was listening to a cover by Leroy Sanchez.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So here's a second chapter, honestly didn't think there would be one..._

* * *

Her eyes focused in on her feet, stepping one foot in front of the other as she makes her way by the canal. With Plue plotting alongside her, she gave an airy laugh as she watches him with his small paws out like he was a part of a balancing act. Her gaze slowly moves towards the pale blue morning sky, not a cloud in its entire expanse, her fingers entwine with each other behind her back as she continues walking peacefully.

The blonde's thoughts go to a certain salmon haired man, it had only been 2 months since that night and it had taken her many solo missions, a stupid amount of junk food and her dearest friends by her side to get her through that heart ache. Early on she had figured that being around those two would just stunt her chances of getting over him so she decided to used her heart break as motivation to work hard and train, because at least when she's focused on a mission and training her mind wouldn't be tempted to even think of him.

"Haven't seen you in a while Miss Lucy, the young lad has been saying how he misses seeing you every morning on your way to the guild" teased the old fisherman named Arthur while nudging the Brown haired blue eyed young man next to him who was blushing so hard Lucy thought he might turn into a tomato any minute, it's was a little cute. With a slight giggle and a polite smile she said "I've just been working hard that's all, I'll be here for about a week before I head off on another mission so feel free to come hang out" she chucked in a wink for good measure and the poor lad looked as if he were going to faint. Arthur gave a hearty laugh giving the boy a friendly clap on the back "well be careful and don't push yourself too hard Lucy, your already important to this here group of smelly old fishermen and a fair few town folk" And with that last remark the old fisherman waved goodbye and began heading out for the day.

Lucy continued on her way until she reached the doors of Fairytail "ah home sweet home" she muttered as she slowly pushed the doors open only to be confronted with a full on guild brawl, one smooth blonde manicured eyebrow rose it was rather early for a brawl, usually no one had the energy for that until well into the afternoon and it had only just passed 10 in the morning as she began to make her way around the cluster fuck of bodies colliding and loud shouts of profanities with a wobbling Plue held close to her chest so as to protect his little body from any stray...well any things. When the blonde finally made it to the bar unscathed even though quite a number of chairs and magic attacks had in fact flew in her direction, she had miraculously managed to dodge all of them some with her ultimate skill and others by pure luck. She sat Plue down before taking a seat next to him at the bar; she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back slightly eyes slipping shut relaxing in a homey environment for the first time in weeks having been in and out of motels, inns and Virgo's trusty tent for the past 6 weeks.

Her hands fell to her lap as her back muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttered open and there before her stood an ever kind smiling Mirajane holding a lolly pop in one hand and a strawberry smoothie in the other, handing each goodie to its respective recipient "good to see you home safe and sound again Lucy" came her soft and cheerful voice "how are you feeling? Did your missions go well?" she asked while picking up a mug to clean her voice carrying a knowing tone "it's good to be home Mira, I'm doing a lot better turns out a little time to myself and some hard work does wonders for the heart. My missions mostly went off without a hitch aside from stumbling upon a meeting for the Loke fan club" she shuddered "fan girls are scary almost as terrifying as Erza with no cake" a small "pun pun" came from Plue nodding his head slightly with his lolly pop still in his mouth. "Oh goodness" a giggle leaving her lips "sounds interesting you'll have to tell me some time, but right now I spy a drunken bikini clad thief trying to sneak another barrel of wine before midday, drink and lolly pop on me, have a good day Lucy" with that she was gone.

Lucy continued to sip at her smoothie deciding on turning to face the rest of the guild and watch the still raging guild brawl; her eyes began looking for a familiar head of salmon hair without her permission, she began to have a mild argument with herself over him but losing miserably the heart wants what it wants, just as she found him with a huge grin on his face clocking Elfman with a flaming fist a large body was flying in her direction with an oddly styled mop of messy dark blue hair on top of his head and a wicked grin on his face, though confused by the smirk there wasn't enough time to move so Lucy just closed her eyes and braced for impact and... nothing happened.

A deep chuckle came from in front of the blonde and she slowly opened her eyes to see Bickslow rolling off of his floating babies and landing on the ground directly in front of the blonde, apparently he had been caught mid air by the mischievous little totems he dubbed his babies."Hey there Cosplayer, long time no see" he said as he moved to sit next to the still shocked blonde, she snapped out of it when his babies started circling her head calling "cosplayer, cosplayer" she turned to face the man and gave a sigh "your never gonna stop calling me that are you Bickslow?""Maybe one day when I find an even better nickname for you" he laughed making the tattoo on his face look as if its legs were wiggling, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Once the pair stopped laughing Bickslow's ruby red eyes locked onto her chocolate brown ones "I know something's up Cosplayer, don't worry I aint gonna ask but I'm here if you need a good laugh or just some company, yeah?" giving her a soft smile that rarely graced his always animated face. Lucy was slightly taken aback by his kind words, sure they had had quite a few late night conversations while sharing a drink or two, but she never expected him to be so perceptive of her emotions. She leaned forward and loosely wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in a friendly hug "thank you Bicks..." before she could finish a loud growl reverberated throughout the entire guild hall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, including the brawling guild members to look towards where the sound was coming from. Lucy not letting go of Bickslow turned her head and made eye contact with a very angry looking Natsu, she felt more then heard a rumble of laughter coming from the man she was wrapped around "now now Natsu, I backed off from Lisanna because you said she was your girlfriend" Lucy flinched ever so slightly against Bickslow "understandable really, however Cosplayer here, last time I checked you two were only friends so I'm free to flirt" he said with a teasing smirk on his face as he slipped off his seat and moved his hands to Lucy's lower back sliding her off of her chair and pulling her close to his body with a last cocky smirk in Natsu's direction he looked down to Lucy with a cheeky grin "unless of course the lady doth protest?" Lucy was speechless and slightly numb just staring at where Natsu stood still growling, her heart sprouted a little bud of hope that maybe he felt something for her, the blondes mind going to the night Natsu explained his dragon slayer instincts and how they got protective over what they saw as theirs. Then her mind reminded her heart of their last night together and how he just left her knowing how she felt and the sudden shot of heart ache killed the hope in its place, she shook her head and looked up to Bickslow with her plump pink lips in a soft and flirty smile "no complaints here". The growling came to an abrupt halt.

* * *

 _AN: oh goodness I think I wrote too much filler sorry. Now before you worry this is still 100% Nalu I just felt a little drama would be necessary and Bickslow is one tall glass of water *swoon* so that's why he's here. There will at least be 2 more chapters I think... and the next with be from Natsu's perspective so that's a thing. now I listened to a bunch of country songs while writing this and if your not already cringing at the though of country I recommend Kellie Pickler 'didn't you know how much I loved you'._


	3. Chapter 3

**2 weeks after previous chapter**

"Natsu, its time to wake up" came the loving voice of his Lucy "mmm Luce come back to bed and snuggle, it's too early to be awake" Natsu said lazily reaching towards her, a squeal left her lips as his hands made contact with her hips and he pulled her down to the bed and into his embrace. His face nuzzled into her neck and his hands wrapped around her body "come on Natsu wake up" came a voice that didn't belong to his sweet Lucy and with that his dream began to fade and he was hit with the reality of a pillow in Lucy's place in his arms and a Lisanna calling out to him from his kitchen, he ran a hand through his mess of salmon hair and climbed down from his hammock head still swimming with thoughts of Lucy, ever since he had seen her in Bickslow's arms she had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams nonstop to the point where he was sure Lisanna had notice and that made him feel downright awful almost as bad as saying goodbye to his, no not his, Lucy.

With a shake of his head and a heavy heart he made his way into his kitchen where his dear childhood friend sat at his table with fresh breakfast of bacon and eggs sat out for two, his plate was piled on a fair amount more than hers because of his eating habits. "Nice to see you finally up sleepy head" her smile in that moment was strained and he knew it "yeah seems like I haven't been sleeping very well these past few weeks" the pinkette stated with a half hearted chuckle, he took a seat across from her and looked towards the highchair like stool made for a certain blue feline and asked "where's happy?" Lisanna glanced at the stool then back at Natsu saying "oh he said he was going to go see how Lucy is because they hadn't been seeing much of each other recently" Natsu gave a hum of affirmation and began eating, as did Lisanna and they continued in silence. Until said silence was broken by the white haired mage giving a shaky sigh "Natsu, I think we need to talk" Natsu knew what was coming and he was ashamed to admit it but he was relived "because we both know that this relationship just isn't what either of us want and that our love for each other goes no further than friendship" "Lis I'm so sor-" he was cut off "no Natsu, let me finish, As a friend I'm going to tell you that you need to stop lying to yourself because if you don't you're going to lose her forever and it'll be all your fault" the look on Natsu's face read pure devastation at the idea and with that Lisanna decided that it was her time to leave, she stood up and gave the shocked Natsu a final kiss to the cheek and left out the door without another word but with heartbreak often the tears are silent.

The smell of salt hit his nose and guilt tightened its heavy grip on his already aching heart. After a great deal of heavy hearted sighing and thinking things over and over in his head the Dragon slayer had come up with an idea that at the very least might get his best friend back, even if they stayed only friends and even if that's not possible he just wants her to know how sorry he is and how much she really means to him.

 **~meanwhile** **in an parallel universe** **at the guild hall~ (writer inserts tomska joke *crickets*)**

The light of fairy tail sat across from a very flirty seith mage with a smile that could melt hearts (according to said seith mage) as they sat at a table near the bar together chatting over their breakfast, Lucy with a fruit salad and yogurt and Bickslow with one of Mira's magical hangover smoothies. This was something they had been doing for a little over a week and were both enjoying thoroughly. "Hey Bickslow?" said seith mage gave an acknowledging grunt before downing the rest of his drink, "I didn't say anything at the time because I was a little distracted" Lucy gave a nervous chuckle "but what did you mean when you said you backed off from lisanna? I mean one doesn't simply go after a Straus on a whim considering how protective that family is of each other."

From the look on Bickslows face Lucy knew it had not been a whim but she still wanted to hear it from the man himself "I… I loved her, kinda still do a little but what's there to do about it but move on right? She's happy and that's all I have ever wanted for her and maybe I can try to be happy too" he finished with a soft smile that Lucy was not used to seeing on the flirts' face and she had to say, it really suited him.

Licking her spoon clean and sliding her arm to hook with his, lucy gave one of her golden smiles and said "alright time to go on an adventure just you and me, what do you think?" returning the smile as best he could he replied "sounds like a great idea, maybe we could finally get some proper alone time" with that comment Bickslows tongue hung out in a lascivious way.

 **Natsu's POV**

Natsu had decided that Lisanna had been right in her words and he would regret it if he lost Lucy, very much so, so he had headed straight for the guild to try and sort out and apologise to Lucy for his actions and words. He would be lucky if she even wanted to be his friend still, but it was Luce he was thinking about and she was as kind hearted and forgiving as they came and he hoped upon hope that they could still be friends at the very least, even if he craved far more than that alone he would learn how to deal with is for her sake.

That was when his ears picked up a voice he had grown to despise as of late "sounds like a great idea, maybe we could finally get some proper alone time" that pervert was at it again, then he heard the giggle that haunted his dreams, his sweet Luce. He felt a little emptier on the inside, but that didn't matter right now he needed to talk to Lucy and apologise.

* * *

 _AN: Hello long time no write, it is because I am a procrastinator of the highest calibre and also mid way through this fic I broke up with my then muse and have since found a new one, who is by leaps and bounds much better for me ^-^ but anyways less life story more chapter info! song for this one is Nobody Compares To You by Griffin but I really like the Codeko Remix. hope you enjoyed and Thank you all for your wonderful comments! :3_


End file.
